The Sweet Noir
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Misaki telah lama menyukai Takumi. Tapi Misaki ragu, apa ia masih bisa mengungkapkannya? Setelah hubungan mereka berubah 180 derajat, sejak kata teman berubah menjadi kata asisten?


**Ether-chan proudly presents:**

**The Sweet Noir © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Disclaimer: Fujiwara Hiro**

**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**

**Pairing: Takumi U x Misaki A**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typos, alur kecepatan, **_**Misaki isn't a maid, female **_**Aoi**_**,**_** maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, #plakk**

**Special for Diara Fathma Zackivania a.k.a Yurikocchi**

**Summary:**

**Sejak Takumi menekuni pekerjaannya sebagai model, hubungannya dengan Misaki semakin renggang. Seakan-akan hubungan pertemanan mereka yang erat berubah menjadi hubungan antara artis dan asisten. Misaki yang memendam rasa suka pada Takumi jadi ragu, mungkinkah perasaan itu tersampaikan saat keadaan telah berubah 180 derajat? Sejak kata 'teman' telah berubah menjadi kata 'asisten'?**

**Enjoyy!**

Ting tong

Suara bel kembali berbunyi, seorang gadis bernama Misaki Ayuzawa menekan bel apartemen itu berulang kali, akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan kunci duplikat dan membuka pintu apartemen itu. Ia masuk dan menatap bosan ruangan yang bagai kapal pecah itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap objek yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupi wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Takumi! Sudah pagi lho, ayo bangun, hari ini kau libur ya? Hei, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan membaca komik saat mau tidur karena bisa bikin mata sakit, hhuft! Cepat bangun, mumpung libur nih!" Misaki berbicara panjang lebar sambil menarik selimut dan merapikan komik yang bertebaran di tempat tidur sesosok manusia yang masih asyik bernaung dimimpinya. Tampaklah seorang cowok _cool_ berambut _honey blond_, kulit putih, dengan wajahnya yang terpahat dengan sempurna, masih tetap menutup matanya, enggan untuk bangun. Misaki acuh, tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya semula.

Srett..

"A… Uwaaa!" tiba-tiba saja punggung Misaki menabrak permukaan kasur _king size_ itu setelah orang yang dipanggilnya Takumi itu bangun secara spontan, menarik lengan Misaki lalu menindihnya pula, wajah Misaki memerah malu, ia meronta, "Hei Takumi, kau mengigau ya? Lepaskan aku!" Takumi tak mengindahkan ucapan Misaki malah mendekati lehernya dan menghirup aroma leher Misaki, wangi sabun yang biasa dipakainya.

"H-hei! Takumi..?!"

"Kau ganti parfum? Aku lebih suka yang ini.." Takumi berkata tidak jelas, lalu menatap Misaki yang wajahnya telah memerah di bawahnya dan dengan polosnya ia malah berkata, "Lho?" dan akhirnya, dengan senang hati Misaki mendaratkan kakinya di perut Takumi dengan kekuatan max,

**Duaghh**

"!"

"Kau pasti salah orang! Aku tidak pernah pakai parfum!" Misaki bangkit dari kasur Takumi dengan wajah kesal,

"Sakit. Gimana kalau perutku memar?" Takumi meringis pelan memandangi perutnya yang telah dihiasi cap kaki Misaki yang menyebabkan ruam kemerahan.

"Bodoh!" ejek Misaki tak kalah judes, ia berjalan kearah dapur, ia sangat mengenal seluk beluk rumah ini karena sejak Takumi pindah ke sini, Misaki yang membantunya mengurus apartemen ini karena Takumi yang memintanya. Hanya karena mereka teman kecil dan ia menaruh rasa suka pada Takumi jadilah Misaki mau melakukannya. Hah, miris sekali ya?

Tapi Misaki sendiri tidak keberatan, apalagi ia sangat hafal tabiat Takumi yang pemalas dan seenaknya, pasti apartemen ini akan jadi surga berbagai macam bibit penyakit dan sampah kalau ia tidak mengurusnya. Takumi sendiri tidak sempat mengurus apartemen karena selain ia malas, ia memiliki kesibukan sebagai seorang model. Takumi juga tidak mau menyewa pembantu karena ia hanya percaya pada orang tertentu, termasuk Misaki, jadi dengan santainya ia memberi kunci duplikat lalu dengan seenaknya menyuruh Misaki datang dan membersihkan apartemennya.

.

.

.

Misaki sedang membuat sarapan untuk Takumi, telur mata sapi, roti panggang, sosis gurita dan secangkir kopi susu yang sangat disukai Takumi di susun di atas piring, lalu Misaki membawanya ke luar, meletakannya di atas meja. "Makanlah selagi hangat," ucap Misaki sambil beranjak mengambil _vacuum cleaner_ di sudut ruangan. "_Itadakimasu_!" ucap Takumi dengan semangat, walau di luar ia akan tampak sangat _cool_ tapi kalau sudah ada Misaki maka sifat manja dan pemalasnya yang keluar. Ckck, dasar Takumi.

"Fuhh, akhirnya selesai juga!" Misaki membereskan peralatan bersih-bersih, mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, ia lalu mengambil tas ranselnya, beranjak untuk segera pulang, "Sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Takumi yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, "Hu-um, aku ada janji dengan Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya. Bajumu ada di mesin cuci jangan lupa dijemur ya! Cuci alat makanmu juga!"

"Trrt… Trrtt…" Ponsel Takumi berbunyi membuat Misaki dan Takumi sama-sama menatap ponsel keluaran terbaru itu, "Ambilkan!" ujar Takumi dengan santai membuat kedutan kesal menghiasi jidat Misaki, "Ambil saja sendiri! Dasar!" Misaki dengan kesal mengambil ponsel itu, tanpa sengaja menatap kontak yang menelepon Takumi, 'Aoi_-chan_', 'Ah, pacar baru lagi ya?' Pikir Misaki, ia meninggalkan Takumi yang asyik berbincang dengan senyum miris. Ia memilih untuk bergegas turun ke lantai dasar dan menemui Sakura.

.

.

.

"Ah, suamimu memang hebat Misaki! Hahaha, kalian akrab sekali ya?" ujar Sakura sambil terkikik pelan sesekali. "Aku hanya temannya, dan dia bukan suamiku Sakura-chan, itu saja, tidak lebih," ujar Misaki yang ditanggapi dengusan kesal oleh Sakura. Saat mereka asyik berjalan mereka melewati sebuah toko buku, mereka melihat dua gadis remaja yang tengah meributkan sesuatu di depan etalase toko.

"Ah, akhirnya majalahnya keluar juga!"

" Ayo kita beli! Aku mau beli dua!"

"Iya. Satu untuk dibaca, satu lagi untuk disimpan."

Kedua gadis itu tertawa senang lalu masuk ke toko, Misaki dan Sakura merasa penasaran dan melihat apa yang sedang diributkan kedua gadis itu, ah, ternyata itu adalah majalah baru yang menampilkan Takumi sebagai covernya.

"Aku juga mau beli satu ah! Ayo Misaki!" ajak Sakura dan langsung saja ia menarik tangan Misaki tanpa menunggu persetujuan Misaki. Sakura asyik memilih-milih buku lalu berkata, "Wah, _kakkoi_! Suami Misaki memang hebat! Kalian tidak pacaran?"

"Tidak tuh." Dengan tegas Misaki menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang membuat Sakura menatapnya jengkel, "Tidak perlu menolak setegas itu dong! Kalian kan akrab? Bisa saja jodoh!" "Kami cuma teman kecil. Lagian dia punya pacar. Sudah, bayar saja majalah itu." Balas Misaki lagi membuat Sakura makin dongkol. Misaki tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kesal padanya.

"_Hi! Hi! Hi! Hajimeyouze, Hi! Hi! Hi!_... " Ponsel Misaki berdering, Takumi meneleponnya. "_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa Takumi?", di ujung sana terdengar suasana yang ramai, Misaki menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, "Misaki, bisa bawakan topi NY di kamar apartemenku? Juru foto mau aku memakainya. Kalau kau tidak bisa juga tidak apa," "Hei, Takumi-kun jangan begitu dong!" terdengar sungutan kesal dari sang juru foto. Akhirnya Misaki menyanggupi permintaan Takumi. Setelah ia diberitahu alamat tempat pemotretan, ia segera pamit pada Sakura, lalu pergi ke apartemen Takumi. Setelah membawa barang yang diminta, ia bergegas berangkat ke studio pemotretan.

"Misaki…" Misaki berbalik setelah mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya, Takumi dengan pakaian trendy tengah bersama seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde_ yang ditata seperti gadis keturunan Eropa, bertubuh mungil nan seksi dengan balutan pakaian yang kelihatan mahal, membuat Misaki merasa minder. Ia segera menyerahkan _paper bag_ berisi topi NY Takumi.

"Itu adikmu?" Tanya gadis itu, "Bukan dia teman kecilku." Jawab Takumi membuat Misaki kembali tersenyum miris, "Ah, maaf. Habis dia kurang menarik sih.." ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan, membuat Misaki sedikit sebal, memang dia tidak fashionista, lalu apa hak gadis itu mengejeknya? Gadis angkuh itu pergi setelah jurufoto memanggilnya, Takumi melirik Misaki lalu berpesan,

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita pulang bersama." Ujar Takumi sambil tersenyum tipis, Misaki mengangguk masih dengan raut kesal memandang orang-orang yang silih berganti lewat dihadapannya.

"Usui-san mau minum? Kopi hitam seperti biasa?" salah seorang staf menawarkan minuman pada Takumi. "Hn." Jawab Takumi sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya.

Jujur, rasanya Misaki yang mendengar hal itu ingin tertawa saat itu juga, Takumi minum kopi hitam? Apa tidak salah? Seingatnya Takumi itu anti kopi pahit meski ia tidak suka kopi yang terlalu manis juga, Takumi hanya akan minum kopi susu. Tapi kenapa Takumi malah berbohong begini? Apa untuk mempertahankan _image_nya? Misaki sendiri tidak tahu, ia hanya memandang Takumi dengan pandangan sedih, sejak kapan Takumi berubah seperti ini? Terasa semakin jauh dari Takumi yang dulu.

…

Setelah pemotretan selesai sekitar pukul lima sore, Takumi dan Misaki kembali ke apartemen Takumi. Takumi bergerak menuju kamar mandi, ia bercermin sebentar lalu mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar dengan lengan kemejanya, merasa jijik dengan bekas _lipstick_ merah marun yang membekas di bibirnya.

Ia keluar, menatap Misaki yang terduduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, Misaki sepertinya tertidur, ia tampak kelelahan setelah pontang-panting seharian. Takumi duduk di sebelah Misaki, memandangi lekat-lekat wajah Misaki lalu tidur di bahunya. Misaki terbangun karena bahunya terasa berat. Ia memandang wajah Takumi, dari mata, hidung lalu bibir. Bekas _lipstick_ belum sepenuhnya hilang dari bibir Takumi. Misaki tertegun sesaat lalu ia berdiri, menumpukan kepala Takumi di atas bantal tidur yang terjatuh di dekatnya. Misaki menyelimuti Takumi lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponsel Takumi. Ia meninggalkan kunci di atas meja lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Pintu berdebam sesaat. Misaki keluar dengan butiran air telah menghiasi kedua matanya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Entah sejak kapan, ia menjadi cengeng. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang mengisi hatinya.

…

Takumi terbangun beberapa saat setelah Misaki keluar. Ia menatap kosong pada pintu yang telah tertutup itu. Entah kapan Misaki akan datang kembali dan membuka pintu itu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata kasar melihat betapa kotornya apartement itu. Ia selalu menunggu hal itu, namun imagenya sekarang membuatnya menjadi pribadi tertutup bahkan pada Misaki seklaipun. Takumi sadar akan perasaannya sendiri namun ia memilih menyembunyikannya. Ia lebih memilih mengacuhkan perasaannya dan memilih menjalin hubungan bersama model wanita yang tertarik padanya. Dia sadar itu salah, namun sekarang sudah terlambat. Dia sudah terlanjur larut dalam dunia yang penuh kebohongan itu. Dunia dewasa yang memuakkan.

Takumi mengambil ponselnya, menatap layar ponsel. Ia tersenyum tipis yang perlahan berubah menjadi senyum miris. Dengan gusar, ia mengacak rambutnya. Menatap penuh sesal ke arah pintu. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia tak akan bisa lagi mengejar cinta Misaki.

**Note:**

_**Sunday, August 31**__**st**__**, 05.30 PM**_

_Hey! Takumi bodoh! Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu, hah?! Dasar pemalas! _(O_o)

_Aku menulis ini bukan karena aku benci padamu. Aku hanya merasa terlalu sakit jika terus ada di sampingmu. Ya, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Kau bingung? Baiklah kalau kau ingin tahu…., _

_**Selama ini,**_

_**Aku **_

**.**

_**Selalu **_**:D**

**.**

_**SUKA…. **_**_**

**.**

_**padamu! **_

_Haha, gomenne kalau perasaanku ini mengganggu. Aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya, aku juga terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Tapi, kalau kau juga menyukaiku, mungkin ini sudah terlambat. __**Aku sudah menyerah. Menyerah pada dirimu yang tak pernah memandangku.**__ Apa aku terlalu banyak bermimpi? Mungkin iya. Sekali lagi kukatakan! Jangan menyuruhku membersihkan atau bahkan datang apartemenmu lagi! Suruh saja pacarmu sendiri, karena aku…, bukanlah asistenmu. :( :'( :'(_

_**Sayonara, Takumi**_

_**Misaki**_

…

Ya, Misaki memang pernah bilang kalau ia tidak akan mau datang lagi ke apartemen Takumi. Tapi ini sudah satu bulan lamanya. Perasaan khawatir mulai singgah di hatinya. Takumi yang sulit percaya pada orang lain pasti akan membiarkan rumahnya tetap kotor dan berantakan. Di sinilah Misaki sekarang, tepat di depan pintu apartemen Takumi. Mau mengetuk, ia takut. Mau membuka paksa juga, kuncinya sudah dikembalikan. Misaki juga malu kalau harus bertemu Takumi. Serba salah, benar-benar serba salah. Saat Misaki memutuskan akan mengetuk, terdengar suara ketukan _high heels_ di lantai. Misaki spontan menatap siapa orang yang ada di sana.

'Kalau tidak salah, itu kan model menyebalkan kemarin. Ah, dia pacar Takumi ya? Aoi-_chan_ yang memuakkan.' Pikir Misaki sebal.

"Hey, gadis dada rata! _Get out of my way_!" seru gadis bernama Aoi kepada Misaki yang berada di depan pintu.

"Cih, kau tuli? Enyahlah! Kau menganggu aku dan Takumi saja. Fufufu, takumi itu lugu sih, bahkan ia tidak tahu kalau aku berpacaran dengannya hanya karena sorotan public. Naïf sekali bukan? Hahaha…" gelak tawa Aoi merebak membuat wajah Misaki benar-benar dingin sekarang.

**Plakkk**

Satu suara tamparan melayang ke wajah Aoi. Misaki sudah pada batasnya. Ia kesal setengah mati pada gadis tengil ini. Wajah Aoi memucat, baru kali ini ia ditampar oleh orang asing. Saat itu juga pintu apartemen Takumi terbuka, suara bising di luar membuat Takumi heran. Maka di situlah mereka berkumpul dengan suasana hati yang berbeda-beda.

"Misaki?" Takumi heran melihat keberadaan Misaki di sini. Aoi yang melihat bahwa dia bukanlah pusat perhatian Takumi. Dia mengerang kesal dan mulai memprovokasi Misaki dan Takumi.

"Ukh, Takumi-kun! Dia menamparku! Cepat selesaikan ini atau kita putus!"

"..." Misaki hanya diam. Ia masih ingin menampar gadis tengil itu, mungkin sekali atau dua kali lagi. Sifat _evil_ Misaki yang mendominasi kini bangkit dan merajai dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah berada pada puncak amarahnya.

"Fuh, konyol. Kau, **A-O-I chan**, kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan? Gadis bodoh yang terbuai cinta? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau hanya ingin mendongkrak kepopuleran? Mungkin sudah saatnya kau berhenti, karena aku tak akan mengizinkannya!" ujar Misaki kesal. Takumi tersenyum tipis, sifat posesif Misaki tampak dan itu ditujukan untuknya.

Aoi memucat dan merengek pada Takumi, "Takumi! Tolong aku! Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan gadis ini? Dia berbohong!"

"Tidak. Dia tidak berbohong karena dia adalah gadis yang paling kupercayai. Aku tahu segalanya tentang Misaki, dia juga mengenalku dengan baik. Dia tahu apa hal yang kusukai dan yang tidak kusukai. Bersamanya aku bisa bersikap egois, kekanak-kanakan dan menyebalkan, tapi di depan kalian semua, kalian hanya melihat sifat luarku tapi tidak menerima sifat asliku. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah orang yang kucintai selama ini." Takumi berbicara sambil memandang iris kecoklatan Misaki. Memandang gadis yang diacuhkannya demi _image_nya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Misaki menunduk. Situasi berubah dengan cepat. Apa ia masih boleh berharap? Berharap dari keterpurukan cinta? Benarkah Takumi menyukainya?

Aoi benar-benar muak sekarang. "Fuh, baiklah. Kita putus dan satu hal yang akan kuberikan padamu."

Dan satu tamparan dari Aoi telah sampai di pipi Takumi. Aoi pergi begitu saja. Ia benar-benar merasa dongkol sekarang.

Misaki menatap Takumi dengan pandangan sedih, "Misaki." Panggil Takumi. "Kau tidak mau mengejarnya? Kalau sekarang masih sempat. Ah, kau juga bisa meneleponnya nanti. Aku pergi dulu!" Misaki mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berusaha lari, Takumi kesal dan membanting ponselnya. Ponsel itu hancur berserakan, Misaki menatap ponsel itu dan berusaha menyatukannya kembali.

"Bagaimana ini? Nanti kau tidak bisa menghubunginya lagi."

"Biar saja. Aku tak peduli." Ujar Takumi dengan raut datar. Ia berjalan ke arah Misaki dan memeluknya.

"Kau benar-benar menulikan telinga mu ya? Kau mau dengar lagi? Aku, cinta padamu, cinta padamu, cinta padamu.." Takumi terus mengulang-ulang kata itu di telinga Misaki. Misaki sekarang merah padam, malu sekaligus bahagia.

"Ne, aku juga suka padamu!" ujar Misaki dengan suara pelan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Takumi.

"_Arigatou_, Misaki." Ucap Takumi sambil mengecup puncak kepala Misaki.

_**OWARI**_

Wahaha, Ether-_chan_ _in Maid sama! Fanfics_. Wkwkwk, _thanks for_ Diara Fathma Zackivania yang udah nyaranin daku membuat fic di fandom ini. Mungkin sangat gaje dan juga sangat OOC. Tapi karena pola ceritanya cocok sama mereka ya udah jadilah begini! #dilempar_baskom

Semoga cerita ini mampu menyenangkan hati readers semua! Arigatou gozzaimasu!

**Omake:**

Takumi dan Misaki masuk ke apartemen. Dan betapa terkejutlah Misaki dengan segala kekotoran yang ada di rumah ini.

"**TAAKUUMIII USUIII !**"

Yap, bersiap-siaplah Takumi, kau akan melakukan bersih-bersih seharian ini dengan komando Misaki.

Dengan pede-nya, Takumi malah menyerahkan kunci duplikat pada Misaki dan berkata, "Be my assistant and my lover. Forever, Misa-_chan_"

**Owari!**

_ . _ . _ . _ . _

Mind to.

R

N

R

?

No flame, okay?


End file.
